


Everybody Wants You

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, I PROMISE THIS ISNT ONE SIDED AKJNDAJ, he's so so smart why must he do this ToT, percy's just.....not doing this right At All
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Jealous!Rachel + Dysfunctional, not knowing how to communicate right perachelwhat more could you possibly want :D
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 6





	Everybody Wants You

The party was in full swing. Drunk _and_ sober people were dancing to a Normani song, the red and blue rotating lights casting psychedelic spells on the crowds. 

In the middle of it all was Rachel. She was scream-singing along to Motivation with Will and Piper, all of them knowing every single lyric. Piper was drunk, which made for good blackmail material on Will and Rachel’s part. 

Rachel giggled as Piper wiped tears off her face when the song ended. She was loving the energy, but Rachel needed to find Percy. He was the one who had invited her to the party in the first place, so it seemed a bit unfair not to look for him.

The fluttering feeling that always came when she thought of her best friend appeared. They had been best friends ever since they were fifteen and, at twenty-two, Rachel had finally fallen in love with him.

“I’m gonna find Percy,” Rachel told Will. He gave her an exasperated look, crossing his arms as he glared at her.

“Rachel, you’re supposed to be getting over him!” He scolded. Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I am, Will. I just think it’s basic courtesy to find the person who brought me here in the first place.” She smiled at Will to reassure him. He nodded unconvincingly and let her go.

Rachel pushed and apologized her way through the crowds, trying to keep an eye out for her ridiculously tall best friend. She had just apologized to a girl with orange and green hair when she saw him.

He was sitting at a bar, the forearms of his light blue shirt rolled up. He was sitting next to a tall, slim, blond girl. She ruffled her hair as she laughed at something he said. It was so _obvious_ she was flirting with him, it kind of hurt. 

Rachel couldn’t stop staring.

Something inky curled in her stomach at the sight of them. It wasn’t anger or sadness, no, this one was sly and tricky. It made her concentrate only on Percy and the blonde girl flirting shamelessly.

It made her wish it was her sitting in that seat, tossing her hair and keeping Percy’s eyes on her.

Percy must have sensed her gaze, because he turned around. His green eyes made Rachel’s breath catch, the red and blue lights danced against his messy, black hair. The dips, curves, and edges of his face glowed in the party lights.

In that moment, Rachel knows he knows. The look in his eyes is too...too experimental for him not to know. Would Rachel make a move? Would she storm her way to him, sling a leg over his lap, and make him hers?

Before Rachel can say anything, Percy turns around. The blonde girl leaned forward, whispering something in Percy’s ear. His eyes darted to the door of the mansion then to Rachel.

Rachel’s heart broke as she plastered a fake smile on her lips. _Go_ , she mouthed to him. 

She expects him to smile a thank you at her, she expects him to run up to her and kiss her cheek like he always does. 

He doesn’t. He just slides his coat over his shoulders, puts his hands on the small of the blonde’s back, and moves to the exit. He was there, now he wasn’t.

Rachel hugged herself as she watched them go. She wished she could stop the disappointment flooding her chest, but she can’t. 

It wasn’t like she stood a chance. _Everybody_ wants Percy Jackson, and she was no different.

An arm slides around her shoulders. Rachel knows it’s Will, he leans his head on hers. 

“I’m sorry, Rache,” he whispers, barely audible over the loud music. Rachel nods numbly. Heartbreak shouldn’t hurt this much.


End file.
